This invention relates to modulating levels of enzymes and/or enzyme components capable of altering the production of long chain polyunsaturated fatty acids (PUFAS) in a host plant. The invention is exemplified by the production of PUFAS in plants.
Three main families of polyunsaturated fatty acids (PUFAs) are the 3 fatty acids, exemplified by arachidonic acid, the xcfx899 fatty acids exemplified by Mead acid, and the xcfx893 fatty acids, exemplified by eicosapentaenoic acid. PUFAs are important components of the plasma membrane of the cell, where they may be found in such forms as phospholipids. PUFAs also serve as precursors to other molecules of importance in human beings and animals, including the prostacyclins, leukotrienes and prostaglandins. PUFAs are necessary for proper development, particularly in the developing infant brain, and for tissue formation and repair.
Four major long chain PUFAs of importance include docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) and eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA), which are primarily found in different types of fish oil, gamma-linolenic acid (GLA), which is found in the seeds of a number of plants, including evening primrose (Oenothera biennis), borage (Borago officinalis) and black currants (Ribes nigrum), and stearidonic acid (SDA), which is found in marine oils and plant seeds. Both GLA and another important long chain PUFA, arachidonic acid (ARA), are found in filamentous fungi. ARA can be purified from animal tissues including liver and adrenal gland. Mead acid accumulates in essential fatty acid deficient animals.
For DHA, a number of sources exist for commercial production including a variety of marine organisms, oils obtained from cold water marine fish, and egg yolk fractions. For ARA, microorganisms including the genera Mortierella, Entomophthora, Phytium and Porphyridium can be used for commercial production. Commercial sources of SDA include the genera Trichodesma and Echium. Commercial sources of GLA include evening primrose, black currants and borage. However, there are several disadvantages associated with commercial production of PUFAs from natural sources. Natural sources of PUFAs, such as animals and plants, tend to have highly heterogeneous oil compositions. The oils obtained from these sources therefore can require extensive purification to separate out one or more desired PUFAs or to produce an oil which is enriched in one or more PUFA. Natural sources also are subject to uncontrollable fluctuations in availability. Fish stocks may undergo natural variation or may be depleted by overfishing. Fish oils have unpleasant tastes and odors, which may be impossible to economically separate from the desired product, and can render such products unacceptable as food supplements. Animal oils, and particularly fish oils, can accumulate environmental pollutants. Weather and disease can cause fluctuation in yields from both fish and plant sources. Cropland available for production of alternate oil-producing crops is subject to competition from the steady expansion of human populations and the associated increased need for food production on the remaining arable land. Crops which do produce PUFAs, such as borage, have not been adapted to commercial growth and may not perform well in monoculture. Growth of such crops is thus not economically competitive where more profitable and better established crops can be grown. Large scale fermentation of organisms such as Mortierella is also expensive. Natural animal tissues contain low amounts of ARA and are difficult to process. Microorganisms such as Porphyridium and Mortierella are difficult to cultivate on a commercial scale.
Dietary supplements and pharmaceutical formulations containing PUFAs can retain the disadvantages of the PUFA source. Supplements such as fish oil capsules can contain low levels of the particular desired component and thus require large dosages. High dosages result in ingestion of high levels of undesired components, including contaminants. Care must be taken in providing fatty acid supplements, as overaddition may result in suppression of endogenous biosynthetic pathways and lead to competition with other necessary fatty acids in various lipid fractions in vivo, leading to undesirable results. For example, Eskimos having a diet high in xcfx893 fatty acids have an increased tendency to bleed (U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,603). Unpleasant tastes and odors of the supplements can make such regimens undesirable, and may inhibit compliance by the patient.
A number of enzymes are involved in PUFA biosynthesis. Linoleic acid (LA, 18:2 xcex949, 12) is produced from oleic acid (18:1 xcex949) by a xcex9412-desaturase. GLA (18:3 xcex946, 9, 12) is produced from linoleic acid (LA, 18:2 xcex949, 12) by a xcex946-desaturase. ARA (20:4 xcex945, 8, 11, 14) production from DGLA (20:3 xcex948, 11, 14) is catalyzed by a xcex945-desaturase. However, animals cannot desaturate beyond the xcex949 position and therefore cannot convert oleic acid (18:1 xcex949) into linoleic acid (18:2 xcex949, 12). Likewise, xcex1-linolenic acid (ALA, 18:3 xcex949, 12, 15) cannot be synthesized by mammals. Other eukaryotes, including fungi and plants, have enzymes which desaturate at positions xcex9412 and xcex9415. The major poly-unsaturated fatty acids of animals therefore are either derived from diet and/or from desaturation and elongation of linoleic acid (18:2 xcex949, 12) or xe2x88x9d-linolenic acid (18:3 xcex949, 12, 15).
Poly-unsaturated fatty acids are considered to be useful for nutritional, pharmaceutical, industrial, and other purposes. An expansive supply of poly-unsaturated fatty acids from natural sources and from chemical synthesis are not sufficient for commercial needs. Therefore it is of interest to obtain genetic material involved in PUFA biosynthesis from species that naturally produce these fatty acids and to express the isolated material alone or in combination in a heterologous system which can be manipulated to allow production of commercial quantities of PUFAS.
Novel compositions and methods are provided for preparation of poly-unsaturated long chain fatty acids and desaturases in plants and plant cells. The methods involve growing a host plant cell of interest transformed with an expression cassette functional in a host plant cell, the expression cassette comprising a transcriptional and translational initiation regulatory region, joined in reading frame 5xe2x80x2 to a DNA sequence encoding a desaturase polypeptide capable of modulating the production of PUFAs. Expression of the desaturase polypeptide provides for an alteration in the PUFA profile of host plant cells as a result of altered concentrations of enzymes involved in PUFA biosynthesis. Of particular interest is the selective control of PUFA production in plant tissues and/or plant parts such as leaves, roots, fruits and seeds. The invention finds use for example in the large scale production of DHA, Mead Acid, EPA, ARA, DGLA, stearidonic acid GLA and other fatty acids and for modification of the fatty acid profile of edible plant tissues and/or plant parts.